fantsasy_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Magic
Card Magic is a complicated magic to use, and even more to master. There are different decks people can wield and each one has a different combat strategy involved with them. It is a Weapons Magic which uses Cards to do magic. Each Card deck contains many different spells which have different effects. A user can chose from two decks to wield at once for versatility; having three could be too much for anyone to wield at once - not even masters of Card Magic can do this. Known Users * Weasel Capabilities and Limitations Within Card Magic, there are different styles which Mages could choose to use: * Card Generation: '''No matter what Card magic the user chooses to use, the user can form cards out of their chosen decks. The Card formed depends on the type of Card magic they use; they can choose which card magic they use by the Card Medallion they have on them. The card formed would be chosen by the user. * '''Duel Casting: '''Using two cards at once takes up a lot of magic energy, but can be done by skilled mages who understand how to combine the cards' power and spells. The effects of the cards will combine to create a unique attack, defence or support spell. Combinations with two cards from different decks use more magic energy than cards from the same deck. Three of the many Decks Card Mages can use: Elemental Card Magic This Card Magic uses the elements like Fire and Air to create attacks and defensive spells against the enemy; the elemental spells can't be controlled in the same way as normal elemental magic. The spells are simplistic, but can be effective if they're used well. These are the cards they can have: * '''Fire Burst: '''This card would create a stream of fire at the enemy. If the enemy is moving, it would follow them for a brief amount of time. Once the stream of fire has hit the target, it makes an explosion. * '''Water Spout: '''Multiple thin, yet pressurised, streams of water fly towards the enemy at high speed aiming to pierce the target. * '''Gale Wind: '''This card would create a gust of wind to either push everything away from her or * '''Ground Spikes: '''Spikes of various lengths would be able to create spikes from the grown below them towards the target * '''Ice Beam: * Freeze: * Heat Wave: * Energy Pulse: Five spheres on energy move around the user and fire multiple beams of energy at the chosen target. * Earth Rise: * Ice Wall: '''This spell would create a wall of Ice in front of them and can block magical as well as physical attacks for one attack only. Any physical attacks coming on contact would make the opponent's limb freeze for few seconds. * '''Metal Barricade: * Combustion: '''This card, when thrown, would explode when the user wants it to, the scale of the explosion with a 4 meter radius. Using multiple cards would increase the radius by a considerable amount. Trap Card Magic This Card Magic focuses on using different card spells to trap and attack the enemy with. These are the cards they can have: * '''Chains: * Quick-Sand: * Soul Card Magic This Card Magic is mainly a support-style deck which is primarily used to give power-ups and aid to those who need it or to themselves. This Card deck, if the user uses it on themselves, requires more magic energy than it would otherwise used on someone else. These are the cards they have: * Speed Boost: * Strength Boost: * Magic Boost: * '''Glitch: '''This Magic can be used on other people to teleport them back to where they were 10 seconds ago. * '''Storm: '''The sky becomes more cloudy with fast winds emerging. It increases the power of Wind-related Magic. * '''Sandstorm: '''A sandstorm begins increasing the power of Earth-related Magic. * '''Hail: '''Clouds form and hail starts to fall increasing Ice-related Magic. * '''Flood: '''Water emerges from the ground which increases the power of Water-related Magic. * '''Heat: '''The area begins to heat up increasing the power of Fire-related Magic. Category:Magic